Asco y cicatrices
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Los años, los recuerdos y las acciones dejan marcas bajo la piel [...] Algunos nunca las encuentran, pero otros como ella las cuentan, una a una en las madrugadas largas.


"– _Me das asco, no te soporto. No aguanto tus aires de superioridad que te das, tus muecas despectivas, la inhumanidad que escondes tras el cinismo. Lo único cálido que hay en ti_ – musitó, con una mano acariciándome sobre el pantalón - _es esto_. / – _Pero, pese a todo eso , dejarás que te bese. Porque estás patéticamente sola. Y lo hice. Nos mordimos la boca entre gruñidos que escondían más insultos."_ – Mortífago, capitulo 19 "Slytherins en el mundo muggle II" . Metanfetamina.

Los años, los recuerdos y las acciones dejan marcas bajo la piel, tal vez no las observas a simple vista, pero están ahí. Pasan desapercibidas incluso para aquel que las porta ¿sabes? Algunos nunca las encuentran, pero otros como ella las cuentan, una a una en las madrugadas largas.

Hoy el calor del verano le hace ir en vestido corto y sandalias, con el cabello bien sujeto en una nota mental, se recuerda que es momento de cortarlo. Distraída va tarareando una melodía del caribe, esa que se le ha pegado porque en el fondo piensa que le va bien.

Seguramente Blaise estaría ya desesperado por su tardanza y listo para partir pero ¿Qué podía ella hacer? Le gusta sentir el calor sobre su piel, que la arena se pegue a sus dedos y por sobre todo le gusta, no pensar.

Sabe perfectamente bien que día es, sabe que esa misma noche las frías calles de su Londres natal le esperaran con las calles heladas y la basura acumulada sobre las aceras, sabe perfectamente bien que si él llegase a aparecer una piedra se instalara en sus entrañas y recordará.

¿Existirá algún remedió? Se cuestionó durante todos los años de escuela, durante los desayunos en el Gran Comedor, mientras lo veía contar los guisantes de su plato ¿Hay algún remedio? Se cuestiona, enfundada en un vestido verde botella. ¿Para que buscas un remedió Parkinson? ¿Cuál es la herida que hoy ocupa las lágrimas guardadas?

Del brazo de un hombre al que no quiere, pero al que le ha confiado su compañía se abre paso entre la multitud, nunca ha sido la más bonita, nunca fue, ni será la más elegante, ni la más inteligente, pero la soberbia está en su mirar.

Con los años y los golpes emocionales que la vida le dio, aprendió. Lo que nunca pudo aprender, fue a no ahogarse en sus propios demonios y recuerdos, esos que se acumularon irrefrenablemente en sus pensamientos al verlo ahí, recostado contra una pared.

Lo observó con comodidad y sin atisbó de amargura. Los ojos de su acompañante se entrecerraron un –Bastardo- escapó de sus labios y sonreíste, no estabas totalmente de acuerdo con él.

 _Me das asco, no te soporto._

Se acercaron a él, no pudo evitar observarlo de pies a cabeza escrutando sus ropas, esperando que ellas le dieran una respuesta a la interrogante que muchos tenían ¿Qué había sido de Theodore Nott? .

Al llegar, una mueca casi imperceptible de superioridad y fastidio se reflejó en esas facciones finas, en esos labios delgados que alguna vez ella beso entre las brumas del alcohol.

 _No aguanto tus aires de superioridad que te das, tus muecas despectivas_

¿Palabras? Sobraban en ese momento, el cinismo lo despedía por cada poro de su piel, en cada movimiento, en el roce de la tela de su túnica, en sus ojos, en sus labios estaba casi segura que hasta sus pensamientos eran la representación del cinismo puro, simple y llano, si no fuese así, jamás habría acudido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy.

Se dignó a mirarla y esa fue la mayor sorpresa de la noche, una especie de sonrisa apareció en su rostro de forma frugal.

 _La inhumanidad que escondes tras el cinismo._

El tiempo se escurrió entre el tintineo de las copas, bocadillos salados, e hipocresías. Entre pullas y veneno añejado, se acercó por detrás al verle escapar en busca de aire al jardín. Ella no escuchó sus pasos, ni mucho menos su respiración , él miró su trasero moverse al caminar y sus dientes desearon lastimar ese cuello blanco y sin alhajas.

Parkinson, musitó contra su oído. Su aliento cálido golpeó su piel, haciéndola arder. Cerró los ojos y recordó una noche lejana, de otro cuatro de junio, de otra fiesta, de otro sentimiento, del mismo veneno.

¿Qué quieres? Hubiese sido una buena pregunta, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra mujer, pero no, ella no era cualquier otra mujer. Ella intuía bien que Theodore Nott no estaba ahí para hacerla sentir bien, no estaba parado detrás de ella para declararle su amor secreto, no estaba ahí para hacerla feliz.

Se volvió y clavó los ojos en los suyos, él con una mueca indescifrable apoyó su frente contra la suya, emulando un gesto casi olvidado, rozo sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Y ella sonrió y musitó la pregunta más crucial de la noche _¿Acaso hay algo que quieras comprobar ahora?_. Él no sonrió, también recordaba esa noche.

 _Lo único cálido que hay en ti_ – _musitó con una mano acariciándome sobre el pantalón - es esto_

Y en esa noche Pansy Parkinson, no obtuvo las respuestas a sus preguntas, no decidió si se cortaría las venas o las dejaría largas, no fue feliz, no sonrió , ni curo una de sus heridas. Esa noche dejó que el silencioso, arrogante, ególatra e insufrible Theodore Nott reptara entre sus piernas le robara un gemido , un beso y dejará el veneno impregnado sobre su piel.

 _Pero, pese a todo eso, dejarás que te bese. Porque estás patéticamente sola_

Lo único diferente al pasado esa noche fue algo estúpido he insignificante, no estaba patéticamente sola, estaba con él.

Nota:

Esto lo escribí hace bastante tiempo. Era/es el regalo de cumpleaños de hace un año o dos de Myriam; estaba en otra pagina, pero hoy he descubierto que ya no esta y pues ni para llorar, mejor lo subo aquí. Si no han leído Mortífago no se que están esperando.

*nota original*

Para Metanfetamina que quería algo de esta pareja de regalo.

Si les soy sincera me ha quedado todo cutre, pero alabadme es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Pansy. Y si esta en donde hay viñetas de Theo porque no me quedaré con las ganas, denme un par de días y tendrán esto desde el punto de vista del único personaje con el que me siento agusto. Sí, Theo.


End file.
